


Weed Smelling

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Adam celebrate the 20th of April. (Humor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weed Smelling

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little story that came to my mind while seeing all the coverage about 'Weed Day.' Since Adam and Blake have both mentioned smoking weed on Twitter, I do not mean this as a blemish on their characters. It's all in good fun. :)

April showers brought May flowers, but it also brought holidays...sometimes Easter, Earth Day, Tax Day (if you could call that a holiday) and 4/20. It might not be a holiday you found on the calendar, but every year more and more people found out about the day to appreciate one of nature's gifts to mankind.

As luck would have it, April 20th fell on a Wednesday that year, meaning Blake and Adam would both be at the studio taping segments with their artists to air the next week. After putting in a good day's work with their remaining team members, they were comfortably curled on the country singer's couch by the time twilight settled in over the hills. 

"You know, you never told me..." Adam set the baggie of the day's celebrant on the coffee table. "Did you ever smoke weed back in Oklahoma? Did you like...have weed in Oklahoma?"

Blake rolled his eyes. "It's cornfields, not the dark side of the moon dumbass." 

"I'd be nice to the person rolling," The rock star pointed out as he pulled out the papers and set to work. 

"I can roll." 

Adam snorted. "Last time you rolled the joint fell apart when you tried to light it." 

"Yeah, I remember," He chuckled at the memory. "Thought I was going to burn my dick off."

"I happen to like your dick, so let's keep it unburned, okay?" He handed his boyfriend the first blunt and started rolling a second one for himself. "Besides, I don't think you want to explain that in the emergency room. Wouldn't Nashville look down on a cowboy smoking?"

Blake inhaled sharply and held it in. It humored him to no end that some people seemed to think that Nashville was the puritan version of Hollywood. There was just as much sex and drugs going on...it was just bluegrass to go with it instead of rock n' roll. Besides, he'd joked about weed on Twitter before and it was widely known that Adam smoked. Neither one of them was showing up to the Voice stoned nor doing stupid shit, so he really doubted anyone would care in the grander scheme of things.

Thank God for Charlie Sheen and the other celebrities that did much, much worse than smoke a little of the good bud now and then with a friend. Though Adam was hardly a friend anymore. Not that it mattered to the line of thinking, which was definitely getting fuzzier after a few tokes.

"Man," Adam sighed contently, stretched out beside Blake in a white t-shirt and jeans, joint dangling between two long fingers. He was the epitome of rock star when he looked like that. "I'm glad we got to celebrate."

"So much better than celebrating Earth Day." Blake agreed, leaning back into the couch.

"I thought you liked planting shit?" 

"Yeah....but...you know..." He trailed off, shrugging.

"No, I don't know." Adam slipped one leg over Blake's. 

"Anything's better with you." 

"D'awww...you are so...sweet. Just like a fuckin' cowboy or something." 

Blake cracked up. "I am a cowboy, dumbass." 

"Not anymore." Adam argued. "You stopped wearing the hat."

"I wore it to bed a few months ago," He pointed out, leaning in to nuzzle Adam's neck. Though honestly he felt too mellow to think about sex. Blake was pretty sure his legs were numb at this point. "You liked that."

"In the words of Roy Rogers 'Yippie Ki Yay, Motherfucker'."

"That was 'Die Hard', not Roy Rogers." 

The two men looked at each other and started giggling. It definitely wasn't the first time they'd smoked together, far from it, but life had been a bit stressful for them both lately and it was good to just act like stupid college students instead of responsible adults for one evening. They cuddled lazily and smoked, just enjoying being close to each other. 

Until Blake's stomach let out a loud growl. 

"Release the Kracken!" Adam cheered. "And time to order a pizza."

"What the hell is a Kracken anyway?" Blake frowned.

"It's like a big squid thingie."

"So why don't they say 'Big Squid Thingie?'"

"Because it won't fit on the rum bottle." 

Blake considered it a moment and decided that sounded reasonable enough. "Ohhhhh...." 

"Dork," Adam slipped his iphone out of his pocket, then stared at his phone intently.

"Thought you were going to order pizza?" Blake looked at his rock star closely.

"Did you ever why hands can hand but fingers can't fing?" Adam replied.

"Dude..." Blake held up his own hands to stare at them. "That is...that is fuckin' deep, man."

"I know, right?"

They stared at their hands for almost five minutes before Blake's stomach rumbled again. Adam giggled and rubbed Blake's tummy playfully. "Shhh, baby. We will feed the monster."

"Aren't you going to order the Chinese now?" 

"I thought we were ordering pizza?"

Blake considered it a moment, but he felt way too relaxed to care. The world was a beautiful place, he was limp with relaxation and calmness, and he was tangled up on the couch with the man he loved. You couldn't really ask much more from life, or from an evening to celebrate the perfection of nature. Or at least the perfect stuff nature offered you to smoke.

"Screw it...just order both. I think I could eat a horse anyway."

"Save a horse, order food for a cowboy." Adam half sang, snickering.

They looked at each other and cracked up again. When their snickers died down, Blake leaned in and kissed Adam sloppily on the mouth. "Mmm...you taste like weed this time instead of smelling like it."

"I think we both smell like it tonight, Big Country." Adam's hands rubbed up Blake's chest. 

"Better than my truck." He quipped, pulling his little buddy in closer.

The feasting would have to wait a little while after all. Suddenly not every part of his body was limp anymore.


End file.
